50 Bodies and Rising
by Timana
Summary: Booth and Bones are called to Paris to assist on a serial killer who has killed 50 people in the US as well as One in France. Love? Death? Pain? What will happen to our pair on their trip to Paris.
1. Prolouge: The Killer

**A/N  
This is a fanfiction i have published on other sites, to a so far good response. So i've decided to post it here as well. PLEASE R&R as every person that comments inspires me to write the next chapter and every chapter written is another step closer to completion!  
2nd A/N  
There will be death in this story so i warn you now!**

DISCLAIMER!!  
I do not own Bones nor it charactors...sadly, but i DO own the plot of the story as well as the charactors I invent.

ENJOY!!

**Prologue**

December 19th – Albany, New York State.

He sat in the back of his van. Glancing out the small peep-hole he had carved into the side. He looked up and down the crowded high street.

"Which of you lovely ladies shall join me?" he breathed softly.

He sat there alone, in silence for several hours before he chose his target. A lady was walking down the street carrying three Christmas shopping bags in her hands as well as the four or five her husband had. He could see two children, a young girl and teenage boy, just ahead of them. He looked through his scope and chuckled,

"A baby on your bosom. Good."

He moved the cross-hair of the rifle on the ladies head. He followed her, waiting for his trademark shot. The shot he'd used in 49 other snipes to this date. Straight between the eyes. He kept his eyes peeled in the shop and waited.

After twenty minutes there she was. His eye pressed against the scope of his modified M-40 rifle. At that second she turned and unknowingly faced her killed. He had a split second to aim and fire. He did it with perfect accuracy.

The women fell to the floor stone dead, the cries of her kids and husband were almost drowned out by the baby. Chuckling he crept into the cap of his van, leaving the rifle in the back, and drove off. but no before leaving a business card on the floor:

**The States Watchman**

**Removing those who are deemed**

**unworthy of being American.**

**50.**

"_They can't find me. I'm too damn good. By the time they link this crime to the rest I'll be on my next mission, and out of this country. Come and get me._"

Twenty Minutes Special Agent Seeley Booth was on in the office of his boss being informed of the 50th States Watchman murder. That made 50 murders in 50 states.

"_Surly we have top catch him now. they place he can go is out the country... Lord help me catch him."_


	2. Chapter One: I'm Coming With You

Chapter Two:Let's Split!

Booth knocked on Dr. Camille Saroyan's office door.

"Come In." Cam said, looking up from her paper work to see who was disturbing her. Seeing it was her boyfriend she smiled and got up to greet him. "And what can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Booth said, leaning to meet her lips, "It's gonna sound awkward, but hear me out."

"I'm all ears," Not liking the sound of where this was going. She broke the embrace and went back to her chair.

"I'm going to Paris to help with an investigation, you know the States Watchman."

"I know the case, but why Paris?"

"Yesterday a 42-year-women was shot dead in the district of Aquitaine, Southern France. Everything upto now meets this S.O.B's MO. Random shooting busy shopping center. no link to any of the other 50 women he's killed up to now."

"So your going to France, more precisely Paris," She said getting a little eager, "And your telling me this why?"

"This is the awkward bit. I need Bones." He said quickly.

"Oh." Cam felt her heart shatter as he spoke those word. 'He wants to take _her_ to Paris and not me. Well I don't see why this should go on any longer,'

"Come on Cam. I have no choice."

"She's not needed professionally, so it must be personal." She held back tears in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Cam, my boss said to take her and if I refused He'd order me." Booth said softly. He could see Cam hurting behind the stern professional look he gave her.

"You never thought of suggesting someone else Seeley?"

"Cam..." He didn't know what to say. She was right. He could have tried to talk Cullen into letting him take Cam, but he hadn't and to be honest he didn't know why he'd rather takes Bones.

"Just leave Seeley. Take her, I'll sort the forms out." she spoke getting up and walking over to Booth and whispering in his ear, "Your heart lies elsewhere Seeley. Not with me." With that she left Booth alone in her office, confused and stunned. Had he just been dumped for going on a business trip? Why would Cam be jealous of Bones? 'We're just friends. Partners.' he told himself.

Cam headed down towards Br. Brennen's office to inform of her new assignment. She ignored all comments of "Hello." and "Hey Cam." as she walked down the corridors of the Jeffersonian and knocked softly on Brennen's door.

"Hey Cam. Sorry Booth just just me about some assignment In France and i might have to leave early. He did say he looking for you." Brennen looked towards her boos as she stood in the doorway,

"Its OK, she just spoke to me. I've OK'd it. When do you leave?"

"Booth's said 8 I think. We have a noon flight to Paris. You sure it's OK. I mean I can stay if I'm needed."

"It's OK. I'm sure Dr. Addy can handle it. He did have a good teacher." Cam smiled at Brennen as she said this

"Thanks Cam. Although an impicile could teach Zach and he'd still have passed. He's smart."

"Dr. Brennen, do you know why your being asked to Paris? I don't mean to intrude but there's no bones on this case." Brennen looked at her, thinking about the question.

"I don't know. He just said Cullen had ordered him to take me. Which what I find the strangest. Cullen doesn't even like me," This caused Cam to chuckle,

"Yes, but you and Booth are a good team. You get results. He does work better when your on the case with him. Remember the Harrison case while you were on holiday and he had to work with Zach?"

"He wasn't happier to see me when I got back." Brennen laughed. She remembered that day. It was the day she had conceded to her heart that she was in love with Seeley Booth. These words caused flames to leap into action inside Cam. She couldn't let this women have her man. she just couldn't.

"Do you know when your getting back?"

"If the snipers following his pattern we have a month until his next killing so we'll be there until at least then. Maybe longer I guess. But I can't stay over for too long. I don't like leaving the lab."

"Don't worry about the lab me and Zach can look after everything, and Goodman is back next week so we can survive. Go have fun in Paris, just keep me informed on how long you'll be there." Because the longer your there the longer I have to get rid of you without implementing me.

With these last words Cam left the office and went back to her own, now Booth-Free office. To call a contact she knew could help her.


	3. Chapter Two: Let's Split!

Chapter One:I'm Coming With You

1 Month Later

FBI Building, Washington D.C.

"You wanted to see me sir." Booth said as he strolled into Cullen's office.

"Yes. How are coming along with the sniper case?"

"I have as many leads as I did after the first killing. Male, military experience."

"It's not enough Booth. Fifty killings and we have no lead, no suspects and the only evidence we have are these cards he leaves on each site."

"I know sir. I've had little sleep trying to work this guy out. He has no pattern apart from the one killing in each state, exactly one month apart. His killing date was yesterday."

"That's why I called you here. We got news from the French Police of a sniper killing."

"Oh crap." Booth sighed, "He matches the MO of our guy."

"To the tee. Stolen black van, no prints and a calling card."

"He's moved away from the states? That doesn't match his pattern."

"That's why your leaving for Paris tomorrow. Take the file with you and help the French. If he follows he pattern he'll strike in one month in a different part of France. Catch him Booth."

"I plan to sir. what time's my flight?"

"Noon. May I suggest something?"

"Sir?"

"Take Dr. Brennen with you."

"Sir?" Booth repeated, confused,

"Your the best man for this case," Cullen spoke softly, choosing his words carfully, "but being a sniper yourself this hits you hard. You might need the support."

"Sir, I'm a pro..." Cullen cut him off before he could finish,

"Don't make me make that an order. Take her. You said yourself, 'We're partners.'"

"Yes, Sir." Booth left the office. He was pissed that this guy was still killing, but Cullen was right. Taking Bones with him would make it easier as he would have a familiar face with him. Popping into his office he grabbed his car keys and headed straight to the Jeffersonian.

Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

Dr. Temperance Brennen was looking over the remains of a 10'000 year old skeleton of a native American who was found in Canada. She pulled out her Dictaphone and spoke her notes into it.

"Male, aged 30 – 35. Strong bone structure indicates he was well built. Cause of death seems to be a blow to the top of the spine, closer examination will confirm this."

The beep from a card swipe made her look up. Booth was walking over to her, causing her heart to flutter. She cursed it and went back to skeleton in front of her.

"Bones, have you seen Cam?" he said, flashing THAT smile at her,

"I think she's in her office. Why?" she replied, not taking an eye of the bones, so as to avoid looking at Booth's smile. For some reason the smile always caused her insides to melt and make her do thing she would normally see as irrational and illogical.

"I'm off to Paris to work on the sniper case." he said, although it sounded normal she could hear the pain and anger hidden in his voice, "We believe he's moved to France to continue his killing spree, and Cullen all but ordered me to take you with me, and I need clearance form Cam."

Looking up from the bones she stared at him, not believing what he had said,

"Clearance? Don't I get a say in this?"

"I thought you want to go." he said, flashing a smile she couldn't avoid looking at, "Fieldwork that my boss wants you to go on. One that doesn't involve bones."

"I'd like to go but it would be nice..."

"Great." He cut her off, "Now just to get Cam to release you and we're off. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8am. Pack for snow." with these last words he left the platform and strolled towards Cam's office. Brennen stared after him, before shaking her head and going to her office to finish the paper work before she was being 'shipped' off to Paris.

"Did I hear Agent Hunk say your going to Paris?" Brennen looked up to see her best friend Angela walk into the room, the grin on her face she kept only for teasing her about Booth.

"Yes, but only to work on a case. I don't even know why i'm needed? Booth said he was all but ordered to take me."

"Ohhh, the sniper case. Isn't it obvious?" Brennen shook her head, causing Angela to sigh,

"Cullen wants you to go to provide with with support. You know how close to this case he is. With the killer being a sniper. You're there to make sure he does nothing too stupid."

"Like what? Booth's sensible."

"Yeah, but if he mets this guy, alone, there's a chance he'll go Rambo on him."

"I don't what that means" Angela laughed,

"It means that he'll kick he ass from Paris to Washington and back."

"Why not send another agent with him?"

"They'd send his partner with him, and you his partner." Brennen looked at her, confused,

"Not in Cullen's eyes."

"Then why did Cullen tell Booth to take you? Go home, pack your bags and make sure you take something sexy with you as well." Angela smiled as she said this,

"Why?"

"Sweetie, It's Paris. Romantic Capital of the World." Brennen just rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter Three: To The Airport

Chapter Three:To The Airport

Brennen was just packing the last items of clothing in to her bag. She couldn't decide wheather or not to take Angela's advice and pack something 'sexy'. She decide to be on the safe side and threw in a plain black dress she had worn to many business parties that the Jeffersonian had held over the years. Zipping the case she glanced at the clock, 7.35. Booth wouldn't be picking her up for another 25 minutes and she was anxious. She was about to go away, for at least a month, with the man she was in love with, but who had a girlfriend, and they would be the only Americans working the case.

'It'll be no different to working over here,' She thought to herself, 'Except there are no bones so I shouldn't be going. If Angela thinks Booth needs support then it would be best to take Cam.' Jealousy flowed through her veins at the thought of this, 'Cut it out Brennen. You should want Booth to be happy. Anyway, he chose you for this trip not her.'

Smiling she moved her last bag to the door and went into the kitchen to brew two cup of coffee, knowing Booth would want one before they went. Feeling her phone going off in her pocket she pulled it out and her heart fluttered when she saw Booth's ID come up on it.

"Brennen." She said, trying to sound normal,

"Bones you ready to go?"

"Yes, why? You gonna be late?"

"No, quite the opposite," he replied laughing, "I'm outside now. Wasn't gonna come up if you weren't ready."

"Well I'm ready, come on up. I'll have a coffee ready for you."

"Great!" he said excitedly, "I'll see you in a minute."

Brennen close her phone and finished the coffee just as Booth knocked on the door.

"Coffee's in the kitchen. I just need to grab the last bag out the bedroom." She moved away as Booth called to her,

"Good Morning to you too." He chuckled and grabbed his coffee. He sipped it as he waited for her. when her came back from the room she was carrying a small case. and her usual work bag.

"I doubt you'll need that bag Bones."

"Always be prepared. You know me." She said as she grabbed her coffee and nearly drained it in one, "Shall we go?"

"I'll grab your bags and we'll be off." Booth walked over to her bags, only to be beaten as Brennen picked them up and carried them off to the car,

"I can carry my own bags Booth."

"I was only offering" He said, waving his hands in surrender and opening the boot of his SUV so she could put the bags in. "I need to swing round Rebecca's before we go, to drop off his birthday present as I'll be away for it." Closing the boot they got in the respective seats, Brennen not even trying to argue about driving.

"That's fine," Brennen replied, looking at pained expression on Booth's face. She knew how much he loved his son, "What did you get him?"

"He's been after the Lego Star Wars Game for his Playstation for months, Rebecca said she wouldn't buy it so it gave me something to buy, without fear of a duplicate." Booth voice made it clear that this wasn't the first time they had planned presents to avoid duplicates.

"Is that the box in the back?"

"Yeah. hang on, we're here. You comin' to the door?"

"No, It's your time Booth. Say happy birthday for me." With these words Booth got out the car and went to the door. He was only there for a few minutes. Brennen saw him hand the present to Parker, who opened it on the doorstep. He then gave his Dad a huge hug and, part thanks and part goodbye, and ran inside to play on his new game. A few minutes passed with Booth talking to Rebecca before he came back to the car.

"Did he like it Booth?" Bones asked as he started the car back up again,

"Of course he did. He was loading it up as i was leaving. It hurt, he wanted me to play a quick game with him before I go."

"We have time Booth."

"Not as we have to stop for breakfast and then check in as well as fill you in on the case."

"You still haven't told me why I'm coming?" Not that I'm complaining, she thought to herself,

"All in due time."

"Booth..."

"I'll tell you over breakfast. I feel like pancakes."

Booth parked his SUV in the airport car park and they went to the reception to sign in. After twenty minutes they had their packs registered and ready to go on the plane, the two partners headed to the cafe to buy pancakes. They carried with them two simple hand bags, Brennen's had her forensics kit, as usual, as well as her laptop and cell. Booth had his cell and a carefully selected folder on 'The States Watchman'. They sat down and Booth checked his watch, 9.45, they still had two hours until their plane was due to take off.

"So are you going to tell me Booth?" Brennen asked she cut one of pancakes into smaller pieces,

"Tell you what Bones?" Booth flashed her smile, he was teasing her, as usual,

"Why am I here? And it's not someone like Cam or another FBI agent?"

"Main reason. Cullen said. I didn't think at the time to argue. Second reason you are my partner Bones, not Cam not some other FBI agents. You." Booth said, putting his hand on hers. She felt a strange feeling flow through her body as Booth touched her.

'Stop it!' she cursed herself. You can't let him know how you feel. It will ruin the relationship you have... but what if I want more? No That's not logical. Screw logic... not yet. not yet.'

"Bones?"

"What? Oh sorry Booth I was thinking."

"About? Come on Bones. You can tell me."

"Nothing Booth, now fill me on this killer." She had never seen so much anger fill Booth's face so quickly.

"He's a bastard. Started killing in October 2002. He shot dead Tabitha Williams, aged 17, outside Century 10 Cinema. She was with 5 friends. Since then has shot one person on the full moon of each month. His last was Shirley Fitzgerald who was shit when out with her family in Albany, New York. She was 45, and holding her new born son Derek."

"Was he..." Brennen was shocked at this killers ruthlessness,

"No. We found him covered in hid mother's blood." Booth was trying to stay calm, but he had his fists clenched, and Brennen could now see why she was here.

'If he were to go alone,' she thought, 'then he would more than likely snap at someone. Cullen wants me here to try and keep him from doing that.'

"You're thinking again Bones."

"Sorry. Habit. Is there any known link between them?"

"No. That makes it even worse. There no pattern to who, or where. Just when."

"If he's killed his quota of 50," She said, trying to lock the emotion away, "then why are we heading to France?"

"Two days ago we received a call from the French branch of Interpol. A women was shot dead in a market square. The wound, round and timing all match our guy. As does the calling card. As I'm on the case I'm being shipped off to France." He sounded really bitter about this.

"Do you have a problem with France?" she asked, trying to sound comforting, but failing and sounding far to official.

"No Bones." He said, his temper getting the better of him and punching the table, causing many people to look, "I was put on the case to keep me from the Jeffersonian, at least that's what I think. There are many people higher up in the ladder don't like you out in the field. They believe that by moving me they can throw you back in the lab."

"Booth..." She couldn't think of what to say.

"Someone high up is messing me around. My gut says this whole Watchman thing is fishy."

"I hope your guts wrong, and he's just a psycho." she never thought she'd hear those words come from her mouth.

"So do I Bones. So do I."

They sat in silence for another half an hour eating their food, or in Booth's case poking the food with his fork, and just moving it around. Their flight went up and they picked up their bags and headed for the gate. While they were walking Bones placed her hand on Booth's free one for comfort, unexpectedly he took her hand. They walked to their flight door, somehow, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter Four: Paris

Chapter Four – Paris

Paris, France

"Bones." No answer, "Wakey, Wakey."

"Mmm..."

"Wake up Bones. We're here." Booth put in hand on shoulder and gave her a gentle shake.

"Booth." she yawned,

"The very same. It thought I'd wake you before we landed. Give you time to look awake before we meet the French inspector."

"How long is it before we land?"

"Twenty minutes." Brennen looked out the window and saw Paris, all be it very small. She could pick out the landmarks even from this height.

"I'm just going to freshen up then, be back in a minute." she said, getting up and moving over Booth, desperately ignoring the fire burning in her from their closeness, unknown to her Booth was feeling the same internal flame. Both of them mentally slapped themselves for allowing this flame to ignite.

'Partner. That's what she is. Your with... well not anymore, but she not available. She's a colleague, a friend.' Booth though as e packed the case papers away into his bag, scowling every time he glanced a look at this Watchman's calling card. 'I'll get you, trust me. No-one uses the army to learn how to kill Americans.'

'We're partners.' Brennen told herself in the plane toilet, 'That's all it can be. I may have feelings for him... alright I may love him, but he's with Cam. He's your friends and colleague. That's all it can ever be.'

Booth had all their bags in the compartment above their seats and strapped himself in. A few minutes had passed when a female air hostess walked pass him.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes Monsieur, could you make sure all bags are in the compartment and your strapped in." She said to him, in a strong French accent

"All ready done, thanks." Booth said flashing her a smile,

"And if you could tell your girlfriend the same, I would appreciate it."

"No worries," Booth said, "but she not my girlfriend, she's my partner." Keep telling yourself that and it will be fine.

"My apologies. Enjoy your time in Paris."

Booth almost snapped at her, but Brennen came and climbed over his legs, flames went up inside them because of the closeness, and took her seat. He had to control his temper around her.

"Bones."

"Yeah Booth."

"If at any ponit on this investigation I get shirty with you, for no reason. You have full permission to hit me and tell me to shut me up."

"Booth. I'm here to be your release." Brennen said,. immediately Booth wouldn't see the other meaning they had, 'Not that I'd complain.' She added in her head.

"No Bones, your here to help catch this murderous..." Booth was cut off by the pilot announcing the landing. The two partners keep quiet as the plane landed and they disembarked.

------

Jeffersonian Institute, Washington DC

"Yes this is Camille. No, just put me through." Cam had locked the door to her office and was get irritated by the continuous refusal to allow her to speak to who she wanted,

"John, its about time... It won't take long... I need to talk to him... I know we agreed not to... John I wouldn't try if it wasn't important... Why?... I need to make a request for his next... Who?... That's between me and... Fine, it's her, Brennen.. Yes the author... Yes... Thank You." She put the receiver and scribbled onto a sheet of paper the name and number she had been given. 'She won't be here for much longer.' Chuckling she unlocked her door and left the room to carry on working.

-------

Paris, France

Booth and Brennen collected their bags, Booth thanked the heavens that they hadn't been sent to Russia or somewhere else, and they headed towards the exit.

"Booth, where do we go?" Brennen said, as Booth dropped his bags in a waiting room,

"I was told we would be met at the airport by a..." He fished a piece of paper out of pocket and read the name, "an Inspector Pierre Jambon. He's the French representee on this case."

"Is that him?" Brennen pointed to a tall slim man holding a piece of cardboard that read 'Silly Booth'

"Must be." Booth said, laughing at the spelling, "I will say, that's a new way of spelling my name. Silly."

"Describes you sometimes." Brennen said, without realizing what she had said. She immediately placed her hand on her mouth, "I meant... Booth... Umm..."

"Bones, was that an insult?" Booth said, grinning as he laughed.

"I can insult Booth."

"So it seems." They approached the man, Booth extending his arm to shake the man, "Hello, Inspector Jambon I presume?"

"Yes, you are Agent Booth?" Booth nodded, smiling at the sign, "May I take this chance to welcome you to Paris, although I wish it was on better circumstances."

"We all do, May I introduce my partner Dr. Temperance Brennen." She too shock Jambon's hand, "If you don't mind Inspector if you could drop us off at the Hotel. I would to change and have a shower before we start."

"Of course Agent Booth, this way. And call me Pierre. It's less formal." He led them out of the airport to a car that was just outside, it was being driven my a short man in a suit.

"Gregory, take us to the hotel Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen are staying." The driver nodded and started the engine. Booth and Brennen placed their bags into the boot and got into the back, Jambon in the passenger set next to Gregory. the car sped off and before long became embedded in traffic.

They finally arrived at the hotel and Booth and Brennen unpacked their bags onto a trolly and the went inside. It was a nice hotel, not top-notch, but good enough for sleeping in. Booth went up to counter to sort out the rooms the had reserved. Brennen was staring a map of Paris when she heard Booth's voice echo over the room,

"What! No. We booked two rooms! Not one two!"

"Je suis monsieur désolé, mais nous avons seulement une chambre disponible. Veuillez abaisser monsieur de voix." (I'm sorry sir, but we only have one room available. Please lower voice sir.)

"Bones. come here." She walked over to him, "Please talk to him, I don't understand a thing he says."

"Je suis désolé au sujet de mon ami, svp quel est le problème." (I'm sorry about my friend, please what is the problem.)

"Votre ami dit qu'il a eu une réservation pour deux chambres pour une personne, mais nous avons seulement une pièce encore. Je fais des excuses mon anglais n'est pas très bon." (Your friend says he had a booking for two single rooms, but we only have one room left. I do apologize my English isn't very good.)

"Ce n'est aucun problème. Vous avez toutes les autres chambres disponibles, taille n'importe pas?" (That's no problem. Do you have any other rooms available, size does not matter?)

"J'ai peur pas. Nous avons l'une salle, réservée sous le nom Booth, et elle a eu juste un double lit."

(I'm afraid not. We have the one room, booked under the name Booth, and it had just one double bed.)

Sighing Brennen turned to Booth and shook her head. Booth ran his hand over his face, and through his hair.

"We'll have to take it. Ask him does it have a couch?"

"What? Why?"

"Bones, One bed two people."

"It's a double. We can share." 'BRENNEN! You can't share with him, it'll be stupid what are you doing?' she told herself, 'He's got a girlfriend you can't steal other people's men... but why not?'

"Bones. I don't think that's a good idea." That was Booth's head talking. his heart was jumping at the chance to be in the same bed as her, 'I only just broke up with Cam. I can't go straight to Bones. Although Cam said my heart lay somewhere else. Could it be with Temperance.'

"Booth, we're both grown adults. We can set limits." She turned to the clerk, "Nous le prendrons, mais je voudrais enregistrer une plainte avec toi directeur plus tard." (We'll take it, but i would like to register a complaint with you manager later on.) The clerk tapped a few buttons on the keyboard, indicated to Brennen that he needed their passports, and then got a Bell-Boy to take their stuff up. Looking awkwardly at each other they head towards their room.


	6. Chapter Five: The Scene

Chapter Five – The Scene

Booth put the key in the door and open it. Stepping inside he looked around.

"This is a sweet room Bones," He whistled, "I mean the rooms huge, the beds huge, the couch looks..."

"Booth, I can't let you sleep on the couch. Look I'm going for a shower first so can keep looking around the room." Smiling took her bathroom bag out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom. Booth went over to the desk and threw the Watchman file on it, allowing one of the business card photocopies to fall out. Scowling he placed it back in and walked to the window. Stepping out onto the balcony. whistling again he glanced round at the view. From this balcony you had the Eiffal Tower straight ahead. Although the traffic noise from the streets were annoying, he couldn't help but admire the romanticness of the city. For the twenty minutes he stood there he felt all the weight leave his shoulders.

He heard the door open and saw Brennen leave the bathroom look for him.

"Wow Bones. That looks even better than the Vegas dress." He said, causing her to jump,

"Booth! Don't do that!" Brennen spun round, wearing just her towel,

"Couldn't resist." He said, flashing his charm smile at her.

"Bathrooms free, its big." She said, smiling at him,

'Big enough for two... did I just think that?' "Thanks Bones."

He took his turn in the bathroom, which was half as long as Brennen did. He'd shaven and put on his suit in the bathroom. Stepping out, he saw Brennen wearing her usual jeans, brown jacket and clunky necklace.

"You ready Bones? Pierre will met us in the lobby so we can get to office and compare note."

"OK. Sure." Picking up her kit, which she took everywhere out of habit and the two of them left the room and headed towards the elevator.

True to his word, there was Pierre and Gregory waiting for them. He motioned for them to follow him and they got in the car. Gregory drove them through a back street short cut, which Booth was convinced extended their journey by half an hour. They arrived at the office and spent all day staring at two sets of almost identical notes, the only difference being one set was in French the other in English.

--------

Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C.

"Ange, I'm just going on my lunch break. Tell Zach to take his when he's finished with that body." Cam said as she removed her lab coat, in favor of her normal Denim Jacket.

"Sure thing Cam, enjoy hour time in the real world." Angela said, as she took another glance at her phone, waiting for Brennan to call from Paris.

Cam left the Institute and went towards the diner when she she felt her phone vibrate. Looking at the caller ID, and not recognize the number so she answered.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Dr. Please do not speak until I have finished. You wish me to take a person out for our quest? Answer." A strange voice said on the other

"Yes." she replied simpy. 'How did he know?'

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes."

"Done. Don't contact me again. OK. No reason!"

"Thank You." But she said this to a dial tone. Smiling she went into the Diner and treated her self to a large portion of chips and garlic mayonnaise. 'No more Brennan. Booth will come back to me. Nothing can spoil this for me.' Her phone began to rang again, another new number.

"Hello... Dr. Goodman... Your coming back... OK. Sure, I'll let the lab know. One month. Very well. Take care." '&$£'

--------

Paris, France.

Booth and Brennan again in the back of Gregory's car. They had spent all day staring at the fifty-one victims of 'The States Watchman.' Marie Duvior, aged 29 mother of one, had been added to his list of kills. They had just short of four weeks left until the next killing date and no way of tracking him. Booth's mood worsen throughout the day and it wasn't long before Brennan had to stop the meeting for a while to calm him down. It took five of these 'breaks' to finish the day off.

Arriving back at the hotel Booth turned and asked Brennan something that really did give internal flames of her a good fanning.

"Bones, for dinner tonight do you wanna go to a restaurant with me. Ange said their was a really nice one in the center, by the tower." Booth said, not really looking her in the eye. 'She'll say no, she was to write her book or do something for...'

"Sure." She said, as they carried on walking. "What's dinner between to friends."

"Yeah. Did you bring something formal? Angela said it's quite a formal place."

"If i didn't I'd have a very annoyed Angela to deal with. You've never dealt with an angry Angela."

"I plan not to. Normally I would say I'll knock on your door at 7, but instead I suggest you take the bathroom to change and I'll knock on that at 7." Booth said looking her in the eye, and flashing his smile at her.

"Sure." She unlocked the door and took a black clothes bag from the cupboard and entered the bathroom, getting changed into the plan, yet sexy, black dress she had packed. Meanwhile Booth put on the dress suit he had bought with him for just an occasion. At 7pm he knocked on the bathroom door and Brennan stepped out. 'Wow. That's why I never took Cam seriously. She may have had a brain but no way did she have looks like this.'

"Bo... Temperance you look beautiful." was all he could say as she stood there.

"Thanks Seeley. You don't look to bad yourself." Her heart stuttered as he spoke her name, her real name. They stood in silence for a moment before Booth said,

"Shall we go. There a taxi waiting and the reservations for 8." Offering his arm, she took it and they walked out to dinner, together.


	7. Chapter Six: Dinner and Danger

A/N - I hope the french is better in this chapter. Got someone to BETA it - Cheers MAC!  
Disclaimer - Havn't had one on the rest but i still don't own them, just the names I made up.

Chapter Six:Dinner and Danger

Paris, France.

Booth opened the taxi door allowing Brennan to step out. She looked up at the restaurant and gasped,

"Booth this is the Jules Verne... I've always wanted to come here. How did you know?"

"To be honest I didn't," He admitted, "I've always wanted to take someone out to a meal up the Eiffel Tower. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." and before she know what she was doing he took his hand and they walked in the restaurant.

"Temperance," She turned her head as he said her name, giving a confused look, "What?" He said innocently, "We're in a restaurant and we're having a formal dinner. Can't I call you by your name?"

"Just as I was getting used to 'Bones'" she laughed they Booth guided them over to a vacant waiter.

"Tempe," another weird look, "What now?"

"Nothing, what was it you wanted?" She said, still laughing at Booth's attempt to be more professional,

"I'll need your linguistics skills..." Booth checks blushed slightly.

"What names it under?"

"Booth."

"Excusez-moi," Brennan said, quickly going to a rapid French conversation, "Nous avons une réservation au nom de Booth." (We've have a reservation under the name of Booth.)

"Certainement, veuillez me suivre." The waiter moved off to a table that was next to the window, and privately secluded from the other tables. (Certainly, Follow me to your table.)

The two of them sat and quickly ordered a glass of water, saving the wine for the meal, and glanced through the menu. Brennan expertly picked out what she wanted while Booth was struggling with just the starters.

"You know Tempe. I'll let you choose what I have. I don't understand a word this menu says." He said placing the menu down and looking her in the eye.

"You sure Booth? I mean i don't know what you like?"

"Anything, as long as its got a good year wine with it."

"OK, but I choose you can't know until it arrives."

"Fair enough."

They sat waiting for the waiter to come over, neither was in a hurry enjoying their case-free conversation. Brennan was being very careful what she said so as not to anger him with the Watchman. She was half way through listening to Booth go on about the Pittsburgh Steelers and their chances for some trophy when a waiter came over,

"Est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix?" (Would you like to order yet?)

"Oui," Brennan said, not even look at Booth, but smiling none the less, "Je prendrai un numéro trois, un numéro quatre et un numéro huit" (Yes I'll have a number three, a number four and a number eight)

"Et vous monsieur?" (And you Sir?)

"Il ne parle pas français, mais il prendra la même chose." (He doesn't speak french, but he'll have the same.)

"Du vin?" (Wine?)

"Le spécial svp." The Special please.

"Cela prendra seulement quelques minutes." (It will be only a few minutes.)

"Where did you learn to speak French that well?" Booth said amazed at how easily she transferred between languages,

"College, then from a colleague in Montreal," Booth raised his eye brows, and even with Brennan's limited social skills knew what that meant, "Booth! I don't mean anything like that... I mean he's 50... he's just... I'm gonna shut up now." Her checks were glowing bright red now. Booth was laughing, and for the first time in long while he was genuinely smiling.

"Don't worry Bones, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well let's embarrass you."

"Oh... how?"

"Cam. Going well?" Booth didn't answer the question straight away.

'Typical Bones. Asking bluntly stupid question that could really... but she wasn't to know. You didn't tell her, and its unlikely that Cam told her. Anyway you want her not cam. What! No! I... I.. O god, I love her.'

Taking his silence as a refusal to answer to answer she said,

"Don't worry about it Booth, I know how sensitive you can be on that subject."

"It's OK Tempe. I was just thinking of an answer," he said, trying desperately to sound normal, and not the gibbering idiot he felt inside. "Me and Cam split, just before we came over here. She didn't like Cullen assigning my professional partner, and not my personal partner."

"Booth I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Tempe," she couldn't get used to him calling her that, she was almost screaming to call her Bones, but it also felt nice. "It was going dead anyway. To me it was becoming just well, stuff we talk about when dinner arrives. Looking up Brennan say a waiter carry over the first of the food and place it down.

"Bon appétit."

"Merci."

Their small talk moved from relationships to Parker's school work, and when the main course arrived they were talking about Russ, Brennan had received two phone calls from him since he had left. Dessert arrived, and they talked about what to do after the meal.

"Well," Booth said, "Their is one more thing to do here before we leave."

"What's that?" she said, curious,

"You'll see." He flashed her his charm smile and they went to the till and, with Brennan's translations, managed to pay the bill. Brennan went to go to the down elevator but Booth put his arm round her,

"Wrong way."

Confused she got into the up elevator and together they went to the top of the tower. When they stepped out, even Brennan's logical mind could see the beauty of the sight before her. Paris was lit up just buy the street lamps and the moving cars. the lights around the Eiffel Tower changed every so often. Brennan moved to the side rail and stared down. She felt Booth place his hand on his hips. She look behind her to see Booth. She turned around and put her arms around his neck.

"Booth, this is probably the wine talking..." she didn't what she was saying. Warning bells were flashing so loud inside her head that it could have woken the entire city. 'What are you doing?!'

"Don't let it." Booth too was ignoring all objections from his head and solely listened to his heart.

With this he moved his lips onto her. The kiss was like nothing either of them had experienced. The fires that were burning desire in each of them exploded and all the flames seemed to be released in this one kiss. Booth pulled her away from the rail so they were both next to it. they were so wrapped up in the kiss, which neither was willing to end, they didn't hear a man come out of the elevator.

BANG!


	8. Chapter Seven: Hospital Danger

Chapter Seven:Hospital Nightmare

"Booth!" Brennen didn't know what to do. On minute she was enjoying the most passionate kiss of her life, the next Booth had slumped to the floor gasping for breath. when she looked down at him he was holding his shoulder, and his hand was covered in blood. He stared at Brennan.

"Bones..." he said weakly. He fell to the floor, Brennan kneel beside him, placing a hand on his wound. She look up to see where the shot had come from. All she was was a leg disappear into the elevator, and a voice call,

"I won't miss next time."

She fumbled in her purse, while still putting pressure on his wound. She dialed the emergency service and quickly spoke in French to the reception. She was told that a crew would be there be fast, but it was in an inconvenient place. hanging up she place another hand on booth wound. She rolled him on to his side, noticing the bullet hadn't gone through his body.

Twenty minutes passed before the life pinged and two paramedics walked out. There was a quick exchange between Brennan and the paramedic before they put a pad on Booth's wound, and carefully stood him up. The life wasn't big enough for a stretcher so they had to carry him down to the bottom. Carefully getting in the life, which was quite tricky as Booth was unconscious and Brennan insisted on coming down with them, not waiting for the next elevator.

At the bottom the paramedics lay Booth down on a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance, Brennan hot on his heals. At the ambulance they turned to her,

"Désolé madame, à moins que vous ne soyez de la famille, vous ne pouvez y aller." (sorry miss you can't come on. family only.)

"Nous sommes Américains, sa famille est à 3000 milles. Il n'a que moi ici." (we're american. his only family is 3000 miles away. i'm the only person he has here.)

"Dans ce cas madame, vous pouvez y aller." (ok miss, get on.)

The ambulance was short. She wasn't paying attention to the paramedics as they worked on Booth. She held his hand, and tears formed as she looked at him.

"Booth. Please. Don't die. I... I love you."

She sat there holding his hand, tears flowing silently down her cheeks, all the way to the hospital.

Camille Saroyan's apartment, Washington D.C.

Cam sat in her favorite chair. She was reading the new Temperance Brennan novel. She hate the women, but she couldn't resist her books. They were some how compelling. She had music playing, Snoop Dogg. Her moment of silence was interrupted when her phone went off.

"Saroyan."

"Doctor, there has been a bit of a hiccup in the arrangement."

"What do you mean John?"

"Did it really matter which one died? I mean their apart that's what you wanted."

"Now listen to me little brother, i really don;t care how you do it I want her dead!"

"It can wait. There is my mission..."

"I don't give a damn about your mission!" Cam was getting angry,

"Listen. Your was a favor sis. The boss's want Booth humiliated not killed. That's why i can't kill him unless it looks I'm gonna get caught."

"If you don't kill him then I..."

"Sis, you'll what? If you try to interfere or stop this then they might put you on the list."

"You wouldn't do that to family."

"Your killing your ex's girlfriend and your lecturing me about family!"

"Their not together, anyway..."

"The kiss say's otherwise."

the phone went dead, and Cam sat there stunned. Not only had her brother threatened to kill her, but he had said they kissed. He couldn't be over her THAT quick... could he?

Was she making a mistake?

Paris, France (about an hour later)

Brennan sat in the waiting room. Booth was in surgery. She sat staring at her hands, some of Booth's blood had been left on them. She thought back. They had only been in Paris for one day. One day and they had gone to dinner, kissed and Booth had been shot. The shot was meant for her, had he known?

'Of course not,' she thought to herself, 'There was too much passion in that kiss. You didn't hear the elevator ping.'

She stood up. She had been thinking about today and what to do for an hour. She needed someone. She was alone in Paris. She couldn't call Jambon, they'd only met him today. She needed Angela. This thought almost made her smile. When was the last time she had needed anyone? It was then a list flooded back of time when she had needed Booth... but he wasn't here. She walked over to reception and asked to borrow the phone, dialling angela's office number,

"Hello," Angela's vouice was cheery,

"Ange it me." Brennan said, trying to sound normal,

"Sweetie! Wait, your voice. What happened?" Urgancy came to her voice,

"Booth. He's... He's... been shot." She began to sob again,

"Oh god!" Anglea gasped, "How is he?"

"In surgery. Ange I...I mean Can..."

"Me and Jack will be on the next flight over."

"What about Cam?"

"This is worth risking my job, and you know Jack. any reason to rebel." Brennan could hear Angela calling to Jack and Zach. "Sweetie I'll call you as we arrive over Paris, then you can meet us at the airport."

"OK. thanks Ange."

"Don't mention it, you came over to the desert when Kirk went missing. Now I'm repaying th favor. See you in a bit, and keep your head up."

"That's a metaphor."

"Yes. Be with him and I'll call you." Ange hung up and within half an hour her and Jack were on a flight to Paris, Zach had to stay, they needed someone at the lab who they could call, and Zach's fear of flying.

Brennan thanks the receptionist, who in turn wish Booth good luck with his recovery. the doctor said the surgery would be several hours, so she decided to go get changed and sleep. There was nothing she could do for him, and she hated it. She stepped outside the hospital and immediately felt someone grab her. She smelt the smell of chloroform and passed out.


	9. Chapter Eight: More Pieces Of The Puzzle

Chapter Eight:More Pieces Of The Puzzle

1000 hours

"Bren, It's Ange. Please call me. We're on the plane and the pilot has said we'll be landing in about an hour."

"Brennan. Me again. I know your probably with Booth and don't want to leave but I need a lift from the airport."

"Sweetie. Call me, I'm worried. We've been at the airport for twenty minutes and there's no sign or word from you."

"Brennan we're on our way to the hospital. Please meet us outside."

Brennan couldn't move. She heard Angela's voice over and over again. Message after message being repeated. She tried to open her eyes but her lid felt far to heavy. She tried to move her arms but they were chained. she struggled for a minute, until she heard footsteps. A door open to her left. Light flowed through the narrow gap into her eyes.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, How are you?" a voice said. The voice she instantly recognized as the man who had shot Booth.

"You bas..." she tried to say, but her dry throat caused to to cough,

"Dr. Brennan, I do what i have to do, and I have to kill you. You have around five hours to live. I have some one who wants to see you die."

With these word he left her in darkness. Tears moved to her eyes.

'This is it. It's over.' she thought to herself, 'the only person tat can save me is Booth and he's in surgery. At least he was when i left the hospital. how long ago was that?'

Paris, France – In a Taxi

1000 hours – 5:00

"Jack I'm worried." Angela said, placing her arm on Hodgins leg,

"It's OK Ange," he said, placing his arm round her to comfort her, "We'll get to the hospital. Booth will be fine after sugary and Brennan will be sleeping in a chair next to him. You might even catch them holding hands or something, you've always wanted to do that." he laughed softly, but unconvincingly as he said this. Like Angela he to thought something was very wrong.

"Yeah. They are right for each other, but they both keep making excuses. I'll get them together one day."

"I'm sure you will. Look we're here." Jack put his coat back on, and walked round to the other side to help Angel out the car. They paid the cabbie and walked through the freshly fallen snow, 'Romantic snowfall. Why during these circumstances?' Angela thought to herself.

Walking through the hospital, and using the very little French Jack had and the non-existent French of Angela's, they managed to find their way upto Booth' room. Angela gasped as she saw Booth sitting up, flicking through the TV channels. this noise caused Booth to look up, flash his Brennan smile, hide it quickly before Angel saw...

"Angela!?" Booth said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Bren rang me, said she needed someone. You were in surgery and they wouldn't saw what was wrong." Angela said sitting on the chair to him, while Jack stood behind it.

"No pudding?" Jack said, like a child in a shop where they didn't sell chocolate,

"It sucks I know, the food they have here is healthy. Anyway Ange, where Bones? I haven't seen her since dinner last night."

"What?! she was meant to meet us at the airport last night, while you we're out, but she didn't show. We stayed the night in the airport hotel before ringing around the police stations today trying to find which hospital you were in. Bren made it sound like the watchman's work."

"I think it was," he said, momentarily distracted by Jack talking French to some nurse. Neither had a clue what he was saying. "As I was saying. I think it was, just not his usual method." he considered his next word very carefully. He didn't want to say they had been kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower when he was shot.

"What are you hiding?" Ange said as he hesitated,

"What? Oh nothing," Booth said, "Look anyway we need to find Bones. On my cell is a number for a Pierre Jambon. He's an inspector with the police in Paris. He's working on the sniper case here in Paris. Call him and ask him if he has seen her. also tell jack that there is pudding available in the cafe downstairs – I'm not aloud any..."

"So you won't have any. I'll go ring this guy while Jack gets us a car, there a rental just down the road from here. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Yeah just please find her." He sounded as manly a a begging man could. Angela and Jack left, he could hear Ange scolding Jack for the pudding business. This made Booth smile, very very briefly.

'Where are you Temperance. I need to see you. I need to make sure you're safe. I'll never forgive myself if your hurt.'

???-???

1100 hours – 4.00

Brennan sat on the hard surface. she had since been untied and allowed a drink of water. She was locking a dingy room, it consisted of a table, that could double as a bed, and a sink. The sink didn't have any drain, just a hole to the floor. the tiny window had been bricked in so the only light that flowed in was very weak and small as it creep through hole in the cement. The room reminded her of a holding cell at a police station. She moved her watch into one of the light beams to read the time, only about 4 hours til she would die. Who wanted to see her die so badly that they would order a hit on her?

The door unlocked and the man walked in. this was the first time she saw him. He was tall and well build. He was colored, but she couldn't tell what color.

"Here you go Dr. Brennan. I want to keep you alive for our visitor." he threw a bread roll at her,

"Wait." She said standing, and tripping. she cursed as she forgot the chain holding her to the bed/table.

"careful now, we don't want you hurt, and what is it you want?"

"Two questions?"

"I might not answer them" He said laughing,

"Are you the watchman?"

"What make you think that?"

"Gunman in Paris after FBI agents and co?

"Well as a matter of fact yes I am. I'll bet you your next question will be why did I do it, or why did I shoot who I shot. Am i right?"

"Yes." Brennan said sitting back down on the bed/table,

"Well, I'll tell you later on. Maybe just before you die." He left her alone again. She crouched on the floor, bringing her head into her knees. Tears flowing freely.

"Booth..."


	10. Chapter Nine: The Storm Before The Storm

Chapter Nine:The Storm Before The Even Bigger Storm

????-???? - 3 hours to go

Brennan heard a knocking on the door above her. She sat there, thinking about how she's never get to see Angela or Hodgins again. How she wouldn't see Zach become a highly successful anthropologist. How she could never tell Booth how much she loved him. 'He could be dead right now', she thought silently to herself. She sobbed quietly into her knees when one of the voices upstairs caught her ear. It couldn't be!

"Cam, glad you could make it. Please make yourself at home." the voice of her kidnapped said,

"Thank you John. Do you have any wine, it was a tiring journey." that voice. it was defiantly the voice of Dr. Camille Saroyan. What was she doing here?

"We certainly do. what French home doesn't have a bottle or two... dozen. ."

"Thank you. Do you..." she was cut off.

"Yes. But you must wait. I gave her a promise of 5 hours, but she is down to three. I'll let her suffer a bit more."

"You clever John."

"Must run in the family. Come I'll fill you in on my next target. Shame I couldn't wait on this one." The footsteps faded. Brennan was once again left alone with her thoughts.

'Cam's related to this guy! no way it must be a mistake. I was sure he was the sniper killer Booth was after. Maybe he is and Cam's in on it. That would explain the shooting... they were after you. Booth saved you, even if he didn't mean to. Now he's in hospital, possibly even a morgue. How am I going to get out of this.'

Paris, France – 3 hours to go.

Angela walked back through the hospital. She had just help the security go through their camera's looking for Brennan. They had found what they were after.

She was darting back up to Booth's room, dodging several nurses determined to prevent her from hindering their hospital. she entered the room, and saw Jack sitting in the chair, eating a hospital jelly, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and Booth sitting up in bed and staring at his plate of food. 'Had he even realized Jack has stolen his jelly?'

"Booth, I have it." she said waving the tape, Booth snapped out of his trance,

"Put it in the player, did you find her?" He said as Angela placed the video in the player,

"Yes and something else." She pressed play on the machine.

The TV was filled with the hospital entrance. People were coming and going as the did and nobody seem worried about kidnappers or snipers. the time index at the bottom said 19:00pm.

"Ange that several hours to early." He said pointing with his good arm at the screen.

"I know, I'll fast forward." she held the fast forward button til the time index said the time of Booth's admittance. Jack at this point was leaning carefully towards the table after Booth's other jelly, while keeping an eye on the screen. They watched for about twenty minutes until the saw Brennan appear.

"That's her." Booth said, pointing,

"Right now watch." Angela voice was cracking here. She was upset that this was all they could do. Booth was the only FBI agent in the area, and she wasn't going to get too much help from the French Police.

the video carried on, Brennan on her cell phone when they saw a man. He waited until her call finished and then pounced. He grabbed her from behind stuffing a rag over her face. She struggled for a few seconds before the chloroform took effect. Angela allowed tears appear in her eyes. Booth's knuckles went white and Jack ignored the jelly to comfort Angela. They watched as the man carried her body away from the door into a black saloon that was parked in the lay-by. Angela went to stop the video, but Booth stopped her.

"Wait, look." they saw a women appear in the screen at the same moment the car door closed. "Ange, go outside and se if you can see the door from the path that women is coming down." nodding she left quickly, "Jack. Leave the jelly and go to the front desk. Ask for the visitor book from last night. Around 10 o'clock. Okay."

"Sure man. Bu if they refuse." He said in the doorway,

"Show 'um this." he tossed his badge at him, "If they keep refusing tell them to see me, and then i will ask nicely." Taking the badge Jack left quickly.

- 02.30 hours to go

Ten minutes passed when Angela and Jack returned. Jack had the book and pointed to a female name, Aimee Garnier. She had arrived at the same time that was on the video to see her brother who had broken his leg in a car crash.

"Good work, Hodgins. I'll make a investigator out of you yet." booth said, still reading the book,

"Thanks man, but I'll stick to bugs and slime when we get home." Jack said, failing to suppress a smile,

"Ring Jambon, tell him to talk to this girl, use her brother to find her. Ange can you see the car from there?"

"Easily. I could see the entrance yard from the car park about a hundred feet away. Aimee could have easily seen what happened."

"Right, Jack call him now. Use my cell, Angela should have it." Angela tossed Jack Booth's cell and he left to go outside to talk.

"We'll find her Ange. I have a promise to fulfill" Booth said, looking at her,

"I know we'll find her. I'm just scared how he'll we'll find her." Angela sobbed softly,

"We'll find her, and get the people that did this to her."

"But your in here."

"Remember the fridge?"

"Yeah..." Ange thought back to when booth had been blown up by Brennan's fridge, he had proceeded to escape from hospital, with Hodgins, get to the raiding team, with Hodgins, and then when in to the building to rescue her. "Your not..."

"Stop me." she said, simply and plainly.

"I only give token resistance because I know her chances are better with you there." At this Jack re-entered the room.

"Jam-bone in on his way. He'll be here in about half an hour. he's not happy."

"Who is?" Booth said. They remained silent in the room. thinking of ways to help Brennan.

????-???? - 2 hours to go.

Brennan was sleeping. Somehow she had cried so hard she didn't have the energy left to do anything. She leant on the table/bed and slept.

Upstairs in quite a comfortable parlor room Cam and John where enjoying a pleasant bottle of Sancerre Rouge and discussing business.

"John, how long is this secret mission of yours going to take?" She asked, taking a sip of the wine,

"As long as it does I'm afraid. The boss's want me to end the career of someone."

"Then why not just kill them?"

"Because, my dear sister, they want him humiliated. They want him to quit and be known as a failure. They want me to outwit him. I've seen him suffer."

"Who are you working for then? you normally tell me at least that?"

"Well, I suppose it's alright. I'm working for high-up members of the government and the FBI. It's and agent they want gone. He's far too much trouble." This caused Cam to think.

'Seeley was on a tricky case and was convinced it had some sort of cover-up, was he right?'

"John, tell me the name of this agent?"

"I can't do that. I have told you far too much already. Now on another subject..."

"Is it Agent Seeley Booth?"

"Why do you ask?" her brother looked at her strangely. She knew it was,

"He's a... friend and I work close to him sometimes. He's over here on a difficult case." John stood up.

"Never mind it Cam. Please. My work is my work. Now to the dungeon. The women you want so dead is there. We must prepare her for her death."

"Yes." Cam said, the energy returning to her, putting her brother work to the back of her mind for now.

Paris, France – 01:30 hours to go

"Agent Booth," Inspector Jambon told him, "You are to stay here. I have my best men looking for your girlfriend." Angela looked at booth hard, his face wasn't giving anything away.

"Inspector, I respect your wishes but if I do not have backing to leave and help with the search then I will leave and do it on my own."

"Agent Booth, please listen..." Booth cut him off,

"no you listen. Temperance is out there. probably in pain, most likely in a lot of danger. I certain its the watchman that's got her."

"No where else has he got her."

"She the best and can match most FBI agents for fieldwork. Killers panic if we get to close. He's panicked" Booth said. He turned his head to Angela, who was searching the FBI database from her laptop, "Any luck with matching the face from the CCTV?"

"Not yet." She said, but then the computer beeped and a face appeared, "here we go, a Mr. John Saroyan, aged 31. Wait! Saroyan!!" Booth, Jack and Angela stared at the screen. That was the face they'd seen on the CCTV. Jambon looked at them confused.

"May i ask what is going on?"

Booth looked at him. booth looked like he had been slapped by several wet fish. "Saroyan. He's the brother of one Dr. Camille Saroyan. Pathologist at the Jeffersonian Institute, Washington D.C."

"Our boss." Jack said. "Dude we have a conspiracy."

"Jack..." Angela said, but Booth stopped her.

"Go on Jack. I think you're right. We do have a conspiracy. There is no-way that John would do these killings for fun. He's working for someone."

"These killings are untraceable. Different round, different area, different women. Am I right?" Jack said,

"Yes. The only way we knew they were connected was the calling cards and..." he stopped.

"And... some high up FBI boos of yours?" Jack finished.

"Assistant Director Johnson, took over from Cullen after Amy died. he wasn't happy with Bones being out in the field, but statistics forced to keep her there. She knew nothing of the countless meeting I had with him about her. He wanted her charged with the shooting of Ken Thompson."

"Who?" Angela and Jack said together,

"The assistant of Senator Bethlehem who tried to light her on fire. He really wanted her gone. thinking back on it he's never said anything since the shooting got landed on my desk, after the DC one. Its as though he wanted me to fail. That way he got rid of me, as if the count got to high I'd be reassigned or I'd resign, and that put her back in the lab with no-one allowed to take her out. The squints would be locked up."

"Agent Booth," This voice belonged to Zach, who Angela had just called over the internet, "Two bits of news."

"They better be good Zach?" Booth said looking at him,

"First is that John Saroyan is no longer in the US, he applied for a extended visa in France two weeks ago. He has an address about an half an hour away from Paris, I'm sending it to Angela now."

"Good Zach. and the second?" Angela said

"Dr. Saroyan flew to Paris yesterday, family matters she said."

"Cam's with her brother, here at his house." Booth said, matter of faculty. "Inspector Jambon, please assemble a HRT team and get me a gun."

"Agent Booth..." Jambon began to protest, but Angela interrupted.

"Inspector. Its best to do as he says. Especially when Brennan's involved."

"What do you mean Angela?" Booth said, accusingly.

"You didn't deny her not being your girlfriend earlier." she said, giving him a knowing smile. Booth just blushed and said nothing.

He began to remove the tube, causing an uproar from the nurses that was put down by Jambon. What he said Booth didn't know but with Jack's help he got up, dressed in the suit he had been shot in, and went out the room to save her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Dangerous Love

Chapter Ten:Dangerous Love

John Saroyan's House – Just outside Paris.

One hour to go.

the door to Brennan's cell opened, causing her to jump awake. She looked at the door, seeing the man who was holding her. She knelt by her and placed a key in the chains.

"I'm taking you upstairs. Here you can have your last meal before your death." he said, helping her stand up, "If you do try to escape. I will kill you anyway. I just want you to meet someone first." He dragged her out the door, the light blinding her, she tripped as he pulled her up the stairs.

She followed him up more stairs and through more brightly lit corridors. Finally they arrived at a set of double doors. He pushed them open to reveal a beautifully decorated dining room. The walls were covered in paintings and tapestries and the table in the middle was made of a dark wood. Brennan would have been able to recognize it if she could think straight. At the end of the table someone was sitting. Cam.

"Dr. Brennan I'm so glad you could join us. You've met my brother John. I hope he's treat you well." she motion fro her to sit down. she hesitated before she did. "You look nice, did you wear that just fro Seeley the other night?" Brennan started at her, how did she know?

"Yes, he took me to..." she started,

"I don't need to know the details Dr. Brennan. I've been on enough dates with Seeley to know what happens. Please eat. John, more wine." John nodded and left. The plan was for Cam to explain to Brennan what was going on, finish dinner take her to an abandoned mill just down the road and kill her.

"Cam. Why are you doing this? what have I done?" Brennan said weakly, but in the voice that said she really didn't know what had caused this situation.

"Why? It's obvious. If I kill you then Seeley will come back to me for comfort. He's in love with you and denies it, well until he was shot." She grimaced, "an unfortunate accident. You were the intended target, by my brother messed up. Now eat. You need your strength." Brennan looked at the food and took a small portion of the salad there. It wasn't o bad either. She eat a bit more while watching Cam at the other end of the table. 'It's all over. Booth please.'

Somewhere On Paris' Road Network. - 40 minutes to go.

Jack had typed the code of the house on the Sat-Nav he had in the hire car they had. Booth moan every few seconds. Partly because of memories of the last time Hodgins had drove him from a hospital to rescue Brennan. The 'toy-car' was exactly the same modal as the one then.

"Hodgins, why didn't you get a real car?" Booth groaned,

"this is a real car. Its a classic." Jack protested,

"It's small, awful suspension, do i need to mention the..." he was cut of Jack went over another bump, causing Booth to bank his head on the roof.

They had gone ahead of the main team and Jambon, and where about ten minutes from the house. Jack pressed on the accelerator as they came to a stretch of clear road. booth cell rang and Angela answered,

"Yes... OK... Great... Bye." She closed the phone, "They are about two minutes behind us. Jack looked in the mirror and saw a siren in the distance,

"I see them2 he said as they sped up to get to the address.

"Tell them to turn off the sirens. If she's there they will know we're coming with those on." Booth said, looking at Angela. she nodded and opened the phone.

John Saroyan's House – 30 minutes to go

Brennan had finished eating when John came from behind and tied her hands to the chair and gagged her.

"Just to stop you trying anything while we finish up here." He said. He moved out the room and Cam followed him.

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan you won't feel a thing when the time comes." She too then left. Leaving Brennan alone, again. Tears filled her eyes again. 'Booth. Please. I need you. I love you.' she thought as her head dropped and she waited for the inevitable.

Outside the dining room John was opening a drawer on a dresser by the front door. He pulled out two guns.

"Take this, it's to shot anyone who sees, or her if she escapes." John instructed, Cam nodded and put the gun her belt. This time tomorrow she'd visit the hospital, say sorry and tell him what the police had found. She be there for him. They walked into the dining room and lifted the chair. Brennan put up a small struggle, when a noise was heard outside. John left to investigate. Cam heard him cursing.

Outside JS's House

Jack spun the car into the drive and they got out, quickly behind them followed several French HRT vans. Police got out of these and quickly checked their armor. Booth went over to one grabbed a gun and jacket, giving the French officer who tried to stop him a universal warning look. He then threw the jacket at Hodgins who looked at him.

"You know the drill." He said and walked away. He obviously in pain but was refusing to show it.

"Jack you can't?" Angela said, shocked.

"You wanna send him in without a jacket. Besides I've done this before." he put his arms round her

"Be careful then." she said kissing him,

"I have to be if I want to ask you to marry me." He broke the hug, and walked over to where the group were waiting to go in, Hodgins and Booth went straight to the front. Booth loaded his weapon and nodded to Jambon. he gave the order in French to enter. In they went.

The French shouted warnings and spread out, Booth headed straight for the dining room, Hodgins in close pursuit. he had to ready to move in front of booth to take the shots. Jack opened the doors and Booth moved in, shocked at the scene he saw. There was Brennan kneeling on the floor, still in the dress she had worn to dinner, and standing over her were two people. John was pointing a gun a Brennan's forehead and the other was pointing it at the back of her head. the other was Cam.

"Camille, John. Move aside." he called moving his gun between them. Could he take them both out before the hurt her.

"Now agent Booth, why would i do that?" It was John that spoke, "I was employed to end your career and here is my chance. Could you work for the FBI without her?" Booth thought for second, no he couldn't. "Close the door, and we'll talk."

Jack moved to closed the door, but Cam spoke. "Outside Hodgins. This is between us. Jack looked at Booth and went outside, closing Booth in the room. no protection and only his reaction to protect him. John moved his gun away from Brennan's head and pointed at Booth.

"Put your gun down Agent." he said,

"Why would I do that?"

"Because We'll shoot her if you don't.2

"I'll take you both out if first." this caused Cam to gasp. she hadn't expected Seeley yo be in the raid team, let alone threaten to kill her,

"Seeley.." she whispered,

"Yes Cam, I'll shot you too if you try and hurt her."

"John, it's over."

"No Cam it's not. you see Agent Booth. It doesn't matter if you shoot me or not. Your career is over. I've been employed by your boss, his boss and various other factions that want you out the FBI. the problem is that your crime solve rate is the best. But if they humiliate you as you fail to catch The States Watchman. A random character who kills every full moon as far from the previous killing as possible. Uncatchable."

"Yet he stands in front of me. Drop your weapon."

"John..."

"No Cam. It seems that my job is done as soon as I pull this trigger." He pointed the gun at Brennan's head.

BANG!

BANG!

Booth stood there staring at what just happened. At the sound of gunshots the doors behind burst open to a scene of amazement. Cam had grabbed John's arm, causing the gun to off in her stomach. Killing her instantly. Booth had then fried one shot. Right between John's eyes, his own killing move. He lowered the weapon as he moved over to Brennan.

"Temperance." He said as he removed the gag,

"Seeley." Was all she said before their lip met.

A Frenchman undid the rope, Booth nodded his thanks, and struggling help Brennan to her feet. They headed out the room, not looking at Cam or John's dead body. Booth wanted to get her, and himself, back to hospital quickly.

ONE WEEK LATER

Booth was finally allowed to leave hospital. They girls had dropped his suit off earlier saying to be dressed in that when they came to pick him up. His only condition was that Hodgins traded the car in for a more comfortable model, reluctantly Hodgins agreed.

He looked in the mirror and whistled. 'Booth old-boy, you look smart.' then he heard the door open in the room behind him. Leaving the bathroom he saw Temperance standing their. She was wearing a stunning blue dress that showed off curves. She looked stunning.

"Wow." Was all Booth could say.

"The doctor's say you can leave, Ange and Jack are waiting downstairs."

"OK, lets go. he grabbed his bag and they left the hospital. they went down the corridor and Booth let his arm slip round her waist. He looked at her and she smiled, sliding her round his. They arrived outside, to whistles from Angela and a laugh from Hodgins. They to were dressed in formal wear.

"OK, is someone gonna tell me why we're dressed as if we're going to a wedding?" Booth said, looking at everyone, Jack spoke first,

"Well not yet, that won't be for a few months." He put his arm round Angela and she showed Booth the ring. Booth laughed and clapped him on the back,

"Congratulations, I'm gonna guess dinner next?" They nodded and got in the car. Jack drove them to the same restaurant Booth and Brennan had dinner at when they first arrived.

Dinner passed enjoyably, Angela showing off her ring as much as possible, as well as asking questions about Tempe's and Booth's relationship. At the end they went onto the deck. Booth's blood had been cleaned up, but this was the last thing on their mind. Jack and Angela were already cuddling up looking over the skyline. When Booth turned to Tempe,

"What's gonna happen when we kiss up here this time?"

"I don't know." she said, "Let's find out." with this they moved together and kissed. The electricity flowed through them as they stood there oblivious to the world.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Booth and Brennan jumped apart, and looked at Jack and Angela who pointed across the river. Fireworks.

Tempe put her arms on the rail and looked over at them. Booth stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The snow began as the fireworks continued. but they just stood there, keeping each other warm.

"I love you Temperance."

"I love you Seeley."

THE END!!

That is the end i'm afraid. A sequal is in the planning stages and should be posted soon.  
Thank you for reading

Timana


End file.
